Adrenaline
by Prowriter13
Summary: New character, different storylines, written from multiple point of views. Please check it out.


**Hey, everyone. It's Jazzy and I know most of you won't read this but this is my X-Men fanfiction and appreciate how you took the time to read it. This story takes place when Banshee is still a member of the X-Men and Kitty and Rogue are fairly new. Adrenaline is 100% my creation and my brain child. He isn't, in any way, associated with Marvel, other than the fact that I think he would make an amazing addition to the X-Men. I made the chapters fairly long so that I could update less often than expected. Please review and follow, and be sure to check out my other fanfictions. Thanks :D **

**James**

"It's not in my hands Maria!"

"But Ty, James hates it there and they hurt him. Can't we just say he ran away?"

"I would be fired and I just can't do it. We would die."

"When are they coming?"

"Two days." I could hear every word clearly, even from two floors up. I could hear each footstep as my adoptive father walked up the stairs. They say it's not normal but it seems normal to me. I looked up when the footsteps stopped to see Officer Tyler watching me. I could see the one tiny fold in his uniform. He had to work tonight. I could smell dinner cooking in the kitchen even though I was on the third floor.

"I guess I should have assumed you could hear us. It's next to impossible to keep a secret in this house." I looked up and he began walking towards me. I don't know what came over me but almost all of a sudden I started shaking. My hands, feet even my toes were trembling.

"I-I don't want to go back there." I started stuttering like I always do when I'm upset.

"You have to. I'm sorry James, but you have to." I felt a shudder go through my body not just once but several times as he continued to walk towards me.

"I-I'm not. I'm not going back." I stood up in defense as he took another step closer. He was about three feet away and now I was shaking so bad that I knew I was about to pass out. He took a step closer and I felt my feet go numb just as I felt him touch my shoulder. I lashed out before he even had time to think.

**Officer Tyler**

He grabbed my hand and punched me. Before I knew it, I opened my eyes to find that I was in the next room and there was a giant hole where I must have gone through. I tried to get up but fell again feeling a sharp pain in my rib. I guess that's where he must have hit me.

I couldn't believe that he could do that. He moved faster then humanly possible and there's no way any normal person could have put me through a wall the way he did. He has been in my care for three years and I have never seen that before. James was always special but I didn't think like that. I knew that he had powers but I only thought that they enhanced his senses making him see, hear, and smell better. I knew he could heal too. If you cut him, the cut would be gone in a minute. But, this, this is different.

I got James from work when he was ten years old. He was just a little boy but you could tell he was special. His brown hair and green eyes showed that in itself.

I had managed to drag myself to the hole in the wall only to see James shaking even more then before. He looked at me and screamed.

"What's happening to me?" I shook my head. I didn't know. I needed to call my boss, tell him that my son is malfunctioning. He would know how to help. I knew I couldn't reach the phone so I had to convince him to hand me the phone.

"I don't know, but I do know a few people who do. I just need you to hand me the phone."

"No your just going to call the lab and then they'll test on me some more. I told you I'm not going back."

**James**

I couldn't help it. I wanted to believe him, but I know him too well. He was always a company man. He'll do anything to keep his job. I didn't mean to hurt him, and I didn't mean to put him through a wall. He was my father. I never would hurt my father.

"Son, I was talking to them the other day at work. They think they know a way to help you. They can fix you." I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe him so bad but he's lied to me too many times before. I punched the wall next to me and my fist went through the drywall. I'm not supposed to be that strong. I saw a window and took my chance I landed hard on my feet on the sidewalk. I began to run and before I knew it everything was blurring around me. I could hear police sirens and dogs. I looked down and I saw my hands shaking and trembling and twitching.

**Scott**

The professor was hooked up to Cerebro. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating hard on something, something far off. I looked over at Jean and she looked worried and I knew she was trying hard to keep out of his head.

"Don't worry about me, Scott." I looked up confused until I realized what she did. I saw her hand hanging loosely. I grabbed it quickly and squeezed it gently.

Just then the professor gasped and took off his helmet. I looked down at him and Logan grabbed his shoulders.

"Professor? Are you ok?" Jean's light voice echoed through the silence. My heart started racing.

"Xavier?" Just then he lifted his head up and with urgency in his voice spoke.

"Washington D.C, now."

**Jean**

We landed right in front of a very large house. It could be considered a mansion. The door was ripped off it's hinges and there was a large hole about the size of Wolverine in the side of the wall. We walked in and saw a man in an officer's uniform laying on the kitchen table with a woman standing over him.

"What happened here?" Wolverine growled as he spoke.

"Wh-who are you?" The woman looked up and stared at Wolverine.

"We're like your son. Where is he?" Professor X looked calm as he spoke and my eyes darted. I picked up on a few thoughts from the woman.

**Why are they here? What do they want with him? He left just a couple minutes ago.**

"He's on the run." Cyclops looked at me as if to say "Did you read their minds?" Wolverine began sniffing the air and he growled as he ran out the door.

"Phoenix, stay with the parents. Let Wolverine, Storm and Cyclops handle this." This was normal. Let the talented ones do the work. I wouldn't be any help in a chase and run.

**Logan**

I could smell something and I didn't know what it was but my first thought was to track it down. I ran as fast as I could until Storm landed in front of me.

"Get out of my way." I didn't mean to snarl but it came out like that. I hated it when people just assumed they could tell me what to do because I was part of their team.

"No, look up." I looked up and saw a kid staring at us. Storm eyes flashed just as the kid jumped down from the roof. It was then that I realized we were cornered. The kid looked at me and then looked at the exit that was guarded by Cyclops. Storm began to talk to him.

"Who are you?" The kid began breathing harder and ran towards Cyclops. He was fast. Faster then I thought possible anyways. Scott shot him with the red laser thing and the kid went flying back but he landed on his feet. The kid tried to run again but I stood in between him and Scott. I wanted a piece of him. He ran straight at me and I caught his punch. It was hard and it almost knocked me off my feet, but I hit him in the stomach before he could throw another.

The kid fell to the ground but kicked my feet from under me as he did so. I fell hard and I felt my anger rise in my chest. This kid was tough but definitely not tougher then me.

**Auroro**

Wolverine growled as he got up and the kid just watched him. When Wolverine threw a punch the kid caught it, threw it inside and punched him square in the face. Wolverine fell to his knees and unsheathed his claws. The silver shone off the street lamps and it gave the appearance that they were glowing. Wolverine stood up but just as he did so. the kid picked him up his shirt and body slammed him into the wall. Wolverine flew through it.

That's when I had seen enough. I flew up towards the sky and brought lightning down on the kid. I watched the poor kid stretch out his arms and land on the ground breathing hard and holding his stomach. The professor and Phoenix landed next to him and the professor began talking to him.

"What's your name?" I saw the fear leave the kid's eyes and I knew he must have had a conversation with the professor in his head.

"J-James Ryder." Wolverine picked himself off the ground and walked out of the building towards Cyclops and Phoenix.

**Professor X**

"James, do you want to go somewhere safe? Someone were you can learn to control your abilities and help people? Do you want to join the X-Men?" I heard Wolverine's thoughts.

**Bad idea. That kid can tear down the entire institute with one temper tantrum. **

**So could most of the students at the mansion right now, Logan. **

Logan huffed and continued to watch. James thought about it and nodded. Before I could read it in his head the kid gave me a hug and thanked me. It felt like a normal hug, but at the same time, it felt like I had just rescued him and it felt satisfying.

**Kitty**

"Kitty wake up!" I looked into the eyes of Prince Charming. "Kitty wake up!" It didn't sound like him, it sounded more like Rogue.

I opened my eyes and there she was. Ms. Oober Gothic. She looked down at me and I saw that my dragon was on the floor.

"Why did you wake me up? It was a good dream." She smiled at me.

"I thought you of all people would want to meet the newest mutant." I jumped up and began getting dressed as Rogue looked at the door.

When I finished Rogue looked me up and down and asked why I wasn't in my uniform.

"What if the kid is cute?" She shrugged and walked out the door and I just assumed she was tired. When we walked into the library I saw a group of people surrounding the desk in the center and the chairs around it. I fazed through the crowd to see Professor X sitting behind the desk and a new boy sitting in the chair.

**James**

"What's his name?" I saw a short boy with brown hair step forward. The boy with goggles bumped into him and the kid multiplied and there was like seven of him.

"His name is James. He will be joining us." The professor spoke softly and calmly. I liked it. One of the seven shook his shoulders and they all phased back into one.

"What's he do?" I looked over and saw a girl with brown hair and a white stripe in it step forward and everyone around her took a step away.

I could hear a whisper coming from somewhere in the crowd. "Did he do that to Wolverine?"

"James, would you like to show them?" I shook my head no quickly. I don't even know what it was. The professor nodded calmly just as a blue kid around my age appeared in a puff of smoke. I jumped back slightly but tried to hide it.

"Professor, I brought the uniform. I wasn't sure what size to bring so I brought one of each." He had a strange accent. He set a pile of navy blue jumpsuits with X's on them on the desk.

"Thank you, Kurt."

**Kurt**

He didn't look special to me, but who was I to judge. Not everyone was hairy and blue. I mean just look at Kitty, Rogue and Bobby. The kid was shaking his foot and I noticed his finger twitching slightly. I stood beside the Professor and pretended not to notice the way he was looking at me. Everyone gave me that look. The one that made me feel like a monster. I put aside my thoughts as the professor began to speak again.

"You can talk to him at training tomorrow morning. Now off to bed all of you except for Kitty and Kurt." I stayed where I was and watched as everyone except for Logan, Jean, Scott, Mr. McCoy, Storm, and Banshee leave.

"Do you need us here Professor?" The professor shook his head and Jean and Scott left. I began to wonder if we were in trouble. I don't even know why we would be. Kitty is a goody two shoes. She never gets in trouble and I don't think I did anything wrong lately. Logan followed them and Storm and Banshee walked out behind him. Mr. McCoy walked towards the other exit and left silently.

**James**

I looked over at who I can only assume as Kurt and Kitty. They both were looking at each other strangely.

"Don't worry you two. Your not in trouble I just wanted you two to explain how things work around here to Mr. Ryder here." Their eyes changed towards me. I felt uncomfortable at their stare. "Kurt, you wouldn't mind sharing your room with James will you?" Kurt waved his hand.

"No problem Professor." Kurt smiled at me and I just looked down.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to go to bed. You have training with Hank tomorrow at eight." I watched as he wheeled himself out of the room and then I looked over at Kurt and Kitty who seemed to be waiting for me. I stood up and walked over to them. Kitty smiled at me and Kurt began walking towards the door on the far side of the large room.

"So, James, where are you from?" She made eye contact with me as we followed Kurt.

**Kitty**

"I-I'm from DC." He stuttered. It was kinda cute how he was nervous talking to me.

"Oh, I'm from Chicago." I pushed the hair out of my eyes and grabbed his hand. He flinched and pulled it back.

"Th-that's not a good idea." I was confused and I saw him flip his hair to get his bangs out of his eyes. I always thought it was cute when boys did that.

"Why not?" He shook his shoulders and held the door for me to walk in.

"T-the last time someone touched me, I put them through a wall." Wow, maybe touching him wasn't such a good idea.

"Oh, so your like super strong?" He shook his shoulder. What is with that kid?

"I-I don't know. T-that normally d-doesn't happen." He started stuttering again.

"Well, the professor will help you figure that out. He helped me when I needed help. That's what he does." He nodded and looked me in the eyes.

"W-what can y-you do?" I smiled and noticed that Kurt had stopped at the door to his room.

"I can show you, but you have to try not to put me through a wall." He nodded and I stuck my hand up. He put his hand on mine and I held his hand and pulled him through the door. His eyes widened and he looked around the messy room. Both of the beds were covered in piles of stuff.

James

Kitty started messing with the hair in her ponytail as Kurt cleaned off the bed. He put the boxes on the far wall and eventually there were large piles of stuff surrounding his bed.

"Breakfast is served at seven and it's kinda first come, first serve basis." I nodded and continued to listen to Kitty's sweet voice. "You may want to try on the uniforms to see which one fits the best tonight, because you have to wear them at training tomorrow. Also, get a good night's sleep because Logan doesn't play when it comes to his training sessions." I smiled and she smiled back. She was pretty she had brown hair and she was kinda small. Just then a question hit me.

"Who's Logan?" She looked at me and smiled lightly.

"The guy with the claws." Oh, I knew who he was. "We will probably have training in The Danger Room. I'll walk you there after breakfast." She yawned and I noticed Kurt staring at us.

"Y-your tired. Y-you should get some sleep." She nodded and looked at me for a second before walking through the door. Her skill was amazing. At least she knew what she could do.

**Kurt**

I stood over him and listened to him talk in his sleep about labs and doctors and needles. I felt bad for the guy. He had been through a lot and now everyone's going to want to see what he can do. I'm curios myself but geesh, give the guy a break.

He jumped up and I jumped back. Instinct. His eyes were wide and he kept staring at me like I was a monster. I guess you could say I am, but it's what's on the inside that matters, right? James stood up and looked around and then sat back down. He quickly fell asleep without even a second glance at me or anything else. I was surprised he was able to go to sleep so easily considering he just got here.

**James**

I watched the rest of the kids my age go through the obstacle course with ease. A kid with the power to shoot boney spikes out of him helped take out several of the disks that were hurdling towards the others. A red headed girl and the laser eye guy both easily showed dominance and I could tell they were both older then the rest. Kitty made her way through the course just by running and the guy who ran with her happened to be the multiple kid.

"Ok, so we got in some training for the older students. Lets talk to Mr. Ryder here." I nodded and looked into the eyes of the blue gorilla man. He walked on all fours and smiled like a man. I tried to stand up as straight as I could and tried not to stare, this was all new to me. I found out his name was Mr. McCoy and I assumed it would be better to stick to calling him that instead of his first name. "Let's start with a simple self skill assessment." I nodded and Kitty nodded towards me to let me know he was talking to me.

**Rogue**

I silently wished him good luck and I saw his hand begin twitching as Mr. McCoy began asking him questions. He answered each one simply and easily but with each question his hand began moving faster and faster until his entire arm was shaking with it.

"The kid looks a little nervous, don't you think?" I nodded at Nightcrawler's comment just as Jake looked over and made eye contact with me. It startled me for a second by his eyes quickly fluttered back to Mr. McCoy. Nightcrawler and I both made eye contact and his eyes were wide with awkwardness.

I wouldn't have been surprised if James, I think the Professor said that was his name, could read minds. He wouldn't be the only one, I mean just look at Professor X and Jean. At the thought of her name she looked over at me but quickly looked away. I wish she would just mind her own business and stay out of my head.

**Jean**

I don't mean to tap in on people. She should know that I can't help it, just like she can't touch people. It's not our faults, it just happens to affect us. I looked over at James and did my best not to tap into him but the way his arms were shaking got me distracted. Instantly his voice filled my head.

**Oh God I hope it's not bad. Please tell me they won't expect me to show them my power. This guy is weirding me out. Kitty looks nice. Oh crap my hands won't stop shaking. Don't break down, don't break down. Don't- ugh **

I looked up to see James's eyes turn red as Mr. McCoy slowly moved his hand from off the boy's shoulder. The kid was shaking so bad I began to worry. That's when Mr. McCoy called for Logan. Logan walked in each one of his heavy feet thumping against the grass.

**Wolverine**

A shaking kid, they really didn't call me out here for a shaking kid. I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder and he grabbed it and quickly twisted it back. He turned around and I saw the red in his eyes.

"Keep your hands off of me!" I quickly took out my claws and got ready for a fight.

The kid put his finger to my claw and began laughing when he poked it and blood came spilling out. For a second I thought the kid was going crazy until he tackled me to the ground and repeatedly began punching me in the face. It didn't hurt because Kitty had grabbed hold of him and was phasing each one of his punches through me, but he didn't seem to notice. He just continued to punch and punch and punch and he didn't seem to get tired at all.

**James**

**James. **I heard his voice in my head and for some reason I calmed down right away. I couldn't feel anything. It felt like that night. The night they found me. I looked up and all of the kids were staring at me. I saw Kitty standing over where Logan was getting up and I looked at my ground.

I ran. I ran until I finally found a room where I could be by myself. I ruined it. Nobody would accept me like this. I didn't even know what was happening. I held my head between my knees and began crying. I knew it was a stupid idea but I couldn't stop it.

**Come out James.** I ignored his voice and continued to stay in the closet I was hiding in. I was breathing hard but it didn't feel normal. It felt unnatural. I felt like the world was moving to fast for me too be in it. I heard the voices before they were even close to the door.

**Nightcrawler**

"Professor, we can't have someone so uncontrollable around here. It's unsafe not only for the other students but for the adults too." I just listened as Scott tried to persuade Professor X into making James leave.

"He can hear every word your saying. Plus, if we don't help him who will? Magneto? Do you really want Magneto to have him?" I was glad the Professor was sticking up for him. He didn't deserve to leave. It wasn't his fault. I looked down at my blue fur and smiled. It's not his fault he's different.

"I can phase him through the door if you want?" Kitty sounded so sincere but I knew she was secretly just as worried about it as Scott. Kitty always seemed to have a problem with people who are to different, like me. It's time for her to face the fact that she's not so normal herself.

The Professor must have been talking to him telepathically because James opened the door a minute later.

**Scott**

He walked out with his brown hair messed up and his eyes were puffy. His finger was twitching slightly but I was glad he wasn't completely shaking. I planned to avoid him if he was ever to begin shaking like that again. I watched as he made his way past us and into the Professor's office. I thought about following him but Professor wheeled in and closed the door behind him.

I walked into the other room and considered talking with Jean. When I finished changing, I sat down next to her and she smiled her beautiful welcoming smile.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Hey." She turned her head in the direction of the Professor and the new kid and I understood that she was listening to their conversation.

**Professor X**

I watched as he took the chair to my right and looked me straight in the eyes. He was shaking his foot and I knew that it was something he could help.

"Do you like it here?" He looked at me and thought about it before answering.

"Yes, but I-I know they-" I cut him off.

"I don't care what they think. I want to know if you like it here." He nodded before looking back down at his hand that was tapping against his bouncing knee. "I need you to help me here. I need to know all that you can do and to figure that out I have to be able to look into your mind. Will you let me?" He nodded and continued on with the tapping.

I barely touched him before I could see it. I saw his strength double, I saw his speed triple. I saw his reflexes get more stable and I saw his heart begin to race. I saw the cuts that would have left scars or even kill him heal in a blink of an eye. I saw everything.

**Evan**

That guy was insane. He actually tried to beat up Logan. Not only that, but he almost succeeded if it weren't for Kitty. I laughed to myself when I saw the average kid beat the crap out of the full grown man. I jumped when Auntie Ororo tapped me on the shoulder.

"Evan, I want you to try and be friends with James." I thought she went crazy but I could tell by the way she was looking at me she was being serious.

"But, Auntie O, the guys a freak." She scoffed.

"So were you...once" I looked down at my feet. It's the truth, no denying it.

I was a freak until I met other freaks and made friends with them. I guess I needed to give the kid a break. Everyone went a little crazy when their powers first adapted.

**James**

It was over in a second. He barley touched me and then he sat back. I opened my eyes and he was watching me closely. I looked at my feet to keep me from seeming rude or anything. I knew he would just kick me out, I could tell. I would be stuck back in that lab whether I wanted to be or not.

"I'm not going to kick you out. I promised I would try to help you and I will." I looked up at him and he was smiling.

That's when Kitty walked in. I looked over and she was already walking over towards us. She was staring at me and I looked back down at my feet to keep myself from meeting her judging eyes. She was the one person I didn't want to hate me.

**Kitty**

I just walked in. I didn't know what was going on but I was following the Professor's instructions. I looked at James for a quick second and he seemed to flinch at my glance. I focused my attention on Professor X.

"Kitty, since you seemed to be the only one out there who doesn't think James is crazy. I want you to continue being his guide. Show him around, introduce him to people. James didn't hear the last thought the Professor added but I did.

**Let him trust you. **

I nodded and quickly watched as James stared down his feet. The Professor grabbed his knee and James jumped up and stood next to me. I smiled at him and hoped he wouldn't break again.

**Jean**

I tried hard not to read his mind, but it was hard with the way he watched me. I promised myself I would never go through his thoughts. I didn't want to know that he didn't like me back. My mom used to tell me that you could always tell from a guy's eyes, but that was before she found out about my power. I always pictured Scott's eyes being brown, but he always kept them covered with his sunglasses. I constantly told myself that when I learn how to, I will freeze his powers so I can see his eyes.

I heard a door slam and spun around in my chair to see Kitty and James walk into the kitchen. The two were the youngest of the X-Men, both around fourteen or so. I could see the way he kept his eyes trained on her that he was interested. His fingers were moving ever so slightly and he walked stiffly, as if wanting to avoid moving too loosely.

**Kitty**

Scott and Jean were sitting across from each other at the main dinner table, while Kurt was flipping through the Tv channels. I avoided catching Kurt's glance and sat down next to Scott. James continued to stand and I watched his hand as he repeatedly tapped his finger against his thigh. His eyes flickered between the four of us in the room.

Jean seemed to be watching him closely and Scott kept his eyes on her. Everyone knew about their infatuation with each other but neither would admit it to the other. I could see it in the way Jean's eyes would gloss over anytime she even thought of Scott. I always wished someone would care about me that way.

**James**

I kept my eyes on Shadowcat as she showed me around the mansion, only taking a second to look at the room she was describing at the time. I could see the smallest hair out of place in her ponytail and the way her eyes would dart back towards me every time I would slow down every so slightly.

The next day at training she had a very serious attitude but at the same time she was playful and fun. I had a hard time keeping up but I was proud that I didn't allow myself to fall apart again. At the end of the training center with Logan, the man with the claws, We all gathered into the library where Professor X was watching us all.

**Jean**

"As you all know, our newest team member, James, is in need of a codename and I think now is a good time for him to decide on one." My eyes caught James' nervous glance and he seemed to begin shaking is fingers faster than before.

"Well, go on James. What do you think would make a good codename?" I saw his face change and his thoughts filled my head as he got more nervous.

**Name? What's a good name? What's my power again? Why has nobody explained it to me yet? The Professor said something about adrenaline glands. Adrenaline. **

"Call me Adrenaline."


End file.
